I'll Be Missing You
by LuvaGal
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic 'Don't Leave Me Alone'.Draco is thinking about Harry and then Harry visits him in a dream.The title comes from the song 'I'll Be Missing You' and so do the words at the end


Now...some may be wondering why i'm making this sequel if I love to torture Draco so much.Well, in this fic,Harry doesn't come back.Draco's just thinking of him and Harry visits him in his dreams.So it's kind of make Draco sad/make Draco happy. Don't ask. The title is from a song that got stuck in my head that fit the story.  
Just read and at the end you'll see the chorus to it!  
  
I'll Be Missing You  
  
  
  
Draco lay on his bed,looking up at the celing.It had been a week since Harry had died and Draco was as miserable as ever.He felt like everyone in the died had died instead of just one,and he was the only survivor. All alone,noone to turn to.Just like before.Before he and Harry had confessed their love to each other.All the way back to those days,where he thought everyone hated him.When he had no reason to live.But then Harry came and showed him that there was a reason for him to live,and that not everyone hated him.Harry had shown him just how wonderful life could be....But those days were over.Harry was gone and he was left all alone once again. Nothing to live for,everyone hating him. Draco turned over onto his side on the bed,sighing.Why Harry? Of all people's lives to take,why had it been Harry's? Was it something Draco had done? It had to be, Harry had done nothing that Draco knew of to deserve to die.He had always been so innocent,so kind....How could someone so sweet possibly deserve to die?It had to be something Draco had done.One terrible,awful,rude thing.Draco blamed himself for Harry's death.After the fight with Voldemort,Harry had been injured badly.So badly that he couldn't hold on.Others would've blamed Voldemort.Not that Draco didn't.He knew Voldemort was responible but only partially.He knew that he'd done something wrong as well,he just knew it.Slowly,Draco closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.And in that sleep,he began to dream.....  
  
~*Draco's Dream*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in his bedroom.Instead,he was,as it looked, floating in the sky.There were clouds everywhere and he could see the blue of the sky through them.He looked around,confused,but then heard someone say his name.He whirled around to see the face of none other than his love...Harry James Potter. Draco's eyes went wide. "H-Harry?" Harry smiled warmly at Draco. "Hello Draco." For a moment,Draco did nothing.Then in one quick movement he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug,taking in the familiar scent of the green eyed boy's hair. "Oh god Harry...Is it really really you?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and hugged back,answering, "Yes Draco.It's really really me." Draco's eyes filled with tears of joy,which he wiped away as he let go of Harry. "I...I thought i'd never see you again..." Harry smiled and nodded. "I know." Draco couldn't help himself,he pulled Harry into another hug. "I was so afriad i'd lost you forever.But you're back now and everything can go back to normal!" After Draco said this Harry pulled away from him.Draco looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at Harry in a concerned way. Harry's eyes showed a deep sadness. "Draco...things won't go back to normal..." He stated. Draco blinked. "What do you mean? Of course they will! Your back!" Harry shook his head. "No Draco...i'm not.This is just a dream.I'm just visiting you in it." Draco looked at Harry,shocked. "Y-you can't be serious..." "I wish I wasn't.But I am."Harry said,looking at Draco,the sadness still in his eyes.Draco looked down.All of his hopes and dreams had been shattered right then and there.Harry walked up closer to Draco and rested one hand on his shoulder, putting the other under Draco's chin and raising his head so that Draco was looking at him. "Draco...i'm so sorry. I don't want to go,really I don't.But its to late now." Draco's eyes began to fill with tears.The pain he felt when Harry died returned. "What did I do Harry?What did I do that was so horrible that made you die?" He asked in almost a whisper.Harry moved his face closer to Draco's before whispering, "You didn't do anything Draco.This is just the way it has to be.It's nothing to do with you." Harry raised a hand and wiped away the tears that were running down Draco's cheeks.When he stopped Draco nodded. "I understand..." Harry smiled lightly at him. "Good..." And with that said,he leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips...  
  
~*End of Draco's Dream*~  
  
Draco's eyes flew open.He shot up in bed and looked around frantically."Harry..."He whispered before putting a hand to his lips.He could still feel Harry's lips on his own.A small smile appeared on his face and he looks out his window and at the sky.He now knew,no matter what,Harry would never leave him.He would always be there,even if Draco couldn't see him.  
  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LuvaGal:Well?  
Draco:Well...I liked the part where I saw Harry again,but not all the sad parts  
LuvaGal:So it wasn't half bad?  
Draco:No,it wasn't half bad  
Harry:It wasn't half good either  
LuvaGal:Shut up four eyes!!!  
Harry:HEY!!!  
LuvaGal:Please review.It'll mean sooooooooo much to me!Ta ta for now! 


End file.
